Forbidden Love
by TVDPJ
Summary: What is the connection between Percy Jackson and Serena Salvatore? Nothing really except for the fact that they've both lost people that they care about. What happens when their two world collide? Will they ever find a way to save the ones they love even if it means losing themselves?


**Author's Note:**

**HI! It's Alex and Jasmine and this is our first story ever. **

** So we hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Arrival of the Chosen One  
**

* * *

Matt watched with his mouth agape as a girl with silky brown hair with blood-red highlights. As she stepped out of a midnight black Ferrari, her hair flowed with the wind leaving Matt speechless.

He was surprised to see the mysterious blue eyed girl walk into the grill.

_Strangers usually don't come to Mystic Falls...unless she's a vampire._

"Hit me up with a vodka on the rocks." She sing sang. Matt looked at her skeptical, "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Sweetie, I'm older than I look. Trust me."

"Well then miss beautiful. What's your name? Most beautiful girls don't come up to Mystic Falls often..."

"Serena and I'm here to find someone."

"Umm… someone." Matt looked at her with a hint of suspicion as he prepared her drink.

"Do you know someone by the name of Damon Salvatore?"She replied just as the man entered.

"Well that depends who's asking." Damon said while taking interest at the blue eyed stranger.

"Plus I don't get along with teenagers so please do explain." He added for extra measures while eyeing the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes,"Now I see why people avoid you."

* * *

**Flashback**

The thunder roared, the lightning struck. A house all alone at the top of a hill. You could hear the loud shriek that came from the house from beneath.

The vacation house. White pillars supporting the old black roof, breaking and shattering as the moments slowly passed, torturing the family within the house. Finally the support could no longer stand the weight falling, collapsing on itself.

"Jemma! you need to get out of here!" Her mother screamed trying her best to use her magic to clear the passage of fallen fragments.

"I'm not leaving without you or papi." Jemma yelled back trying to her father up.

"Partire senza di me sarete più sicuri."_**( Leave without me you'll be safer.)**_

Her father said swatting her away from him and pushing her towards an open window.

As she is being rushed out the window her father reaches into his pockets and hands a golden ring engraved with writing. Just as she is about to jump out the window, her mother quickly tossed her a ocean blue amulet.

"Jemma, take it. It'll help you in ways that you won't understand. Please for us, Jemma, jump."

That was the last thing she heard as she made a silent prayer.

* * *

"Look kid, it's an interesting story, but what does it have to do with me?" Damon interrupted.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course this has everything to do about you. You're my father." She blurted out before she could even control herself.

_Idiot._

Damon's eye widen with astonishment at what this mysterious young girl has just said.

_No. Nope. There is no way. You can not. I mean CAN NOT reproduce. Just because a girl walks in and tell you that you're her father...and looks like you and maybe acts like you...She has to be compelled. Yep that's it. She has been compelled._

"There is no way you're my kid." He said in a stern voice. Well at least he tried to.

"Oh really so explain this." Without even thinking Serena throws him the golden ring.

"Recognize this?" She says with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"How did you even find this?" Damon's voice filled with disbelief. As he touched the ring as if it meant the world to him. It was the last thing that he had given to Rosalinda before leaving her.

Rosalinda was like no other woman he had ever met, not even Katherine came close to her. She had always kept a classy look. She wore a red dress and had her hair in a cascade of brunette ringlets, while wearing natural makeup. When she smiled, she lit up the room with her pearly whites. She was amazing in be-

"It was my mother's, and my name is Serena Salvatore." Damon's head started to spin at the possibilities.

_How is it possible?_

* * *

**Flashback **

A very dark misty night, very unusual weather for here in Mystic Falls. The moon was shining just right at the top of it's peak. Rosalinda and Damon were on a romantic date by a nearby meadow. Damon had called her to let her down easy.

She was different than most human beings, she had changed him while they were together, but he felt like it was wrong to betray was the love of his life. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. She was perfect, but now I had to her break her heart, her beautiful, glorious heart.

Although Damon didn't seem to notice that Rosalinda was caught up in her own thoughts.

_Oh My God! I just found out I'm preggers! I hope it's a girl, she'll be beautiful just like me. I can't wait to tell Damon. He's going to be so excited just like me. I just hope my baby has his brilliant blue eyes._

"You enjoying the view from there." He caught me staring at him. Her cheeks turned bright red all over.

"What did you want to talk about that we had to come all the way out here for?" He looked at her like his heart was shattered in a million pieces. She stared deeply into his trying to read his emotions. All she got was nothing.

"Are you alright?" Rosalinda said

"I have some bad news that I need to tell you."

This was her chance to tell Damon about the pregnancy.

"Can I go first, I have some good news?" Rosalinda smiled.

"Yeah sure go ahead."

" Damon, I'm pregnant!" She screamed with excitement.

" What? How Can This Happen!" He yelled with clear anger in his voice.

"Wow. I thought you would be excited. I guess I was wrong." She said trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

" I was going to break up with you. Now what am I going to tell Katherine?" He whispered to himself, but Rosalinda heard it still heard it and those tears fell. Out nowhere Damon suddenly grabbed her and held up against a tree.

"Vampires can not have children, which means that you have been with someone else, admit it."

Her pupil widen, "Damon you are the only person I have seen for seven weeks." Her robot like voice replied. He cursed, somehow Damon got a feeling telling him that she was lying and to compel her to forget him.

"Honey, this is just a big misunderstanding, the kid that's in your tummy isn't mine, You'll forget that you have been with me. Take the ring and know Damon Salvatore was once important in your life."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will include Percy Jackson**

**-A**


End file.
